Lo mas importante
by Anniex-chan
Summary: una apuesta,Una partida del videojuego favorito de martinHaber cuando quieres que arregle tu habitación.Tu dijiste que arreglara tu habitación, yo no dije que queríaEntonces que es lo que quieres?...inspirada en uno de los capitulos de la serie MartinxDia


Los personajes de este fic no son mios...bla bla bla...a leer!

* * *

-Si! he ganado, toma ya! Jaja.

-No puede ser! como es posible que me hayas ganado en este juego, si soy el mejor!.

-Pues eres el mejor después de mi.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo?- Los ojos de martín se nublaron un poco. Diana lo noto y los suyos se entristecieron parpadeo un poco retomo su sonrisa.

-Ja si crees que diciendo eso te vas a salvar de cumplir la apuesta estás equivocado.

-Hum si si la apuesta- Martín frunció el ceño en señal de molestia- Haber cuando quieres que arregle tu habitación.-

-No mi querido Martín, mi habitación no necesita que la ordenen, yo la mantengo siempre ordenada.-Martín abrió los ojos sorprendido, no por que el hecho de que Diana mantuviera su habitación ordenada eso ya se lo suponía, por eso acepto la apuesta pero ahora ella le iba a pedir otra cosa, como era posible, así que sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse la confusión y el ligero sonrojo que habían tomado sus mejillas ante el cariñoso apelativo.

-Pero! Dijimos que seria arreglar la habitación!

-Nnnnnnn incorrecto, tu dijiste que arreglara tu habitación, yo no dije que quería.-Diana lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, la verdad es que le había costado muchísimo ganarle, había practicado toda la semana para poder hacerlo.

-Grr vaa, entonces que es lo que quieres?- Martín se cruzo de brazos todo enfurruñado.

-Pues...- el semblante de diana cambio por completo- Yo...solo quiero saber una cosa, quiero que me respondas algo y sin mentiras.

-jajaja lo sabia algún dia vendrías en mi ayuda por mi innegable intelecto jajaaja-Ante la risa eufórica de martín diana no pudo mas que suspirar, eso era algo que nunca cambiaria; sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

- Quiero que me digas por que me salvaste a mi en lugar de papá-Martín se esperaba todo menos eso.

-Ah?...yo no..., yo solo salte, el que te cogiera a ti antes fue cosa del destino.- El rostro de Diana se ensombreció ligeramente y sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que estas palabras producían.

- No te creo- Se acerco a Martín y puso una mano en su mejilla para evitar que este la volteara.- Se que no me dices la verdad, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Yo...no...- Los ojos de diana empezaban a nublarse.- Por que? Dime...es cierto no, es así, de verdad crees que soy una molestia, es eso, piensas que soy tan torpe y débil, crees que soy un estorbo,...de verdad me odias.-

- No! Diana no eso, como crees yo...- Martín no podía soportar esa mirada triste, sus mejillas se encendieron mas de lo que hubiera querido debido a la cercanía de su compañera, Lentamente puso su mano en la mejilla de diana ocasionando que también se sonrojara y que sus ojos pasaran de pena infinita a de sorpresa-Tu eres lo mas importante...- Suavemente acaricio su mejilla mientras se perdía en esa sensación tan maravillosa que le transmitía su mirada. Ambos se encontraban como en un trance, con sus corazones desbocados y las mariposas en el estomago que parecían querer salir; lentamente, como si fuera a cámara lenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando y sus bocas acercando, y sin esperar mas las distancias desaparecieron...primero un roce, mas como una caricia pero transmitía todo lo que sentían, todo aquello que sus labios no se animaban a decir.

El beso no parecía querer terminar pero el destino se empeña en jugarnos malas pasadas y justo cuando martín iba a rodear la cintura de diana, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los separo abruptamente.

- Yo venir a ver martín-Java sin querer había arruinado el momento de ensueño de los chicos dejándolos a ambos con las caras sonrojadas y nerviosos, se miraron y se dieron cuenta que seguían tocando sus caras, así que nerviosamente se separaron y alejaron.

- Yo...he...tengo que ...que ir a ordenar mi habitación. – Diana salio rápidamente de la habitación pero una vez fuera se detuvo, se toco los labios y sonrió, martín tenia razón, era lo mas importante y ahora sabia que ella también lo era para el.

Dentro martín traía una cara de bobo que no paso desapercibida para Java- Martín querer diana-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y eso fue también lo que obtuvo.

- SI...le quiero...- Java sonrió – Eh...yo...le quiero ganar en ese video juego! Grr quiero la revancha!.

-Yo también Martín.-Se escucho desde fuera de la habitación.

En el centro y frente a unas pantallas que decían Diana Lombard y Martín Mystery, dos siluetas miraban atentos la escena.

-Valla , ya era hora!.

- Tienes razón Billy.- Y ambos sonrieron complacidos.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa yo por aqui tcon este fic super cort de Martin Mistery, me pase por aqui y vi que solo habia uno de esta pareja, puede que algunos les paresca algo rar pero para mi es obvia, nada mas miren a martin como siempre salva a Diana XDDDD me encanta, al principio pense que no poda ser por que son hermanos pero no son hermanastros si hasta tienes apellidos diferentes, misterio resuelto XDDDD

Si alguien que sta leytendo alguno de mis otros fics esta por aqi, mil disculpas lo cierto es que la inspiracion no viene a mi y no puedo continuar los demas fics ...pero prometo poner pronto con los demas...sorry...

**Bueno este fic se me occurrio despues de ver ese capitulo donde los dos se van a pasar el dia con supadre, se nota verdad? por que asi empieza el capi, los dos jugando un videojuego y despues cuando estan pelenado con el mounstroy los mounstritos ( se dan cuenta que parecian predator ) y se lanza para salvarlos es a diana ala que salva en lugar de su padre, el pobre cae K.O** jajaja vaya amor filial jajaja y bueno pues es eso que se me ha ocurrido en un ratito tal vez es debido a eso que el fic esta un tanto pobre( mejor dicho bastante pobre) pero quitanto todas las cosas malas y esperando que no sea todo el fic pues estoy super contenta de haber escrito este fic...por que se preguntan? pues por que por fin es mi primer one-shot WIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! venga griten conmigo, vale no es ecesario XD, es que todos los fics que escrivo hasta ahora han sido one- shot frustados(menos conexion magica)pero por fin puedo hacer uno, el proximo sera mejor ya veran...si despues de leer este fic aun tienen ganas de seguri leyendo claro...y si despues de tanatas palabras un han seguido leyendo hasta aqui tambien , y si lo han hecho significan que tiene mucho time y si lo tiene que mas da un tiempito mas y dejenme un cometario, si se les antoja claro...)


End file.
